


The Wolven Demigod

by Merilwen Vendethiel (Jncoblack18)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 06:13:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1294432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jncoblack18/pseuds/Merilwen%20Vendethiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Rated M) Harrison isn't just your normal Wizard, he's also a Demigod and and apart of the ninja village Konohagakure. His father being none other than James Namikaze the Yondaime's twin brother and his mother none other than the Goddess Artemis. Can he overcome all of the danger in his life and keep his pack safe?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. UPDATES

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE ANIME THAT HAS BEEN USED IN THIS BOOK.**

_**THIS BOOK IS Yaoi/shounen ai intended if you dont like then please avoid reading. There is more pairings in here.** _

_**LOVE REVIEWS! I love reading about what others think about what I've written so far, so where I mess up I go back and fix, re-word, spelling, etc...  
THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS EVERYONE! Goal next week is to have an actual chapter, will most likely be longer then this current one and will leave a huge cliff hanger!** _

* * *

This is my third fanfiction, so forgive me if it doesn't sound right when you first read it, I wrote this in about 30min, just from being bored. Any and all updates about this book will be posted here, and I don't intend to put the disclaimer on every chapters, so figured I'd just make this page to start with so you can not only see all updates but the disclaimer note which goes for the entire story.

* * *

ALRIGHT I intend to keep to this story as much as possible, reviews are always nice, I'll be holding a voting session about who you as the readers should think the couples should be in the book, don't feel ashamed by your answer because as the first couple starts to form I'll most likely decide to make an mpreg somewhere in here. I love cliff hangers so don't get too mad at me if your left hanging at the end of one chapter. ^_^

Some chapters have foul language in it, and I intend to re-word them as soon as I can, thank you for your patience if you have a problem with the language.  
Some of the characters may or may not have OOC moments.

* * *

 **News** :

_03/10/14:_ Started story. _  
_

* * *

 **ONLY STORIES IN BOOK:**  
Naruto  
Harry _Potter_  
Twilight Sage  
Percy Jackson  & The Olympions

* * *

 **POLLS: (Send me a PM to answer the questions or send me a comment)  
** 1\. Who do you think Harrison's three mates are?

2\. Do you think Draco and Harrison will hate each other when they meet up again?

3\. Who do you believe is all in Harrison's pack?


	2. Reviews

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I Thank everyone who has reviewed and respond when I read them. Usually the same day. Keep reviewing I love it when a reader notices my mistakes because I forgot to check my work and tells me. Tell me what you think of the story.

( _03/10/14_ ) **marky802:** Thank you for your review. :)


	3. Prologue

Artemis came barreling into the main chamber of the Olympus. She was holding onto one of her sons, Harrison who actually didn't look like a human boy but that of a large wolf pup. "Apollo! You have to help him!" she shouted to her twin brother.

"Artemis why exactly did you bring a dying mutt into these chambers?" Zeus questioned angerily.

"It's Harrison!" She retaliated.

"Are you sure?" Apollo questioned starting to heal the pup.

"Yes...It's Harrison...that old coot will get what's coming to him when Harrison & Draco both start school..." she whispered brokenly. but evenly for all to hear the anger in her voice.

"What are you talking about Artemis?" Zeus questioned still watching the scene.

"Dumbledore. He will understand when not to separate twins for his own gain." she started.

"Yes he will for your children Artemis will become immortal by the means of their ancestors." Hekate stated seriously.

"How do you know that Hekate?" Artemis questioned.

"I know because you married a pureblood wizard under the impression of being a first class witch. I know who their father was. I also know that Harrison here will have two familiars but multiple mates. The gift of foresight. As well as his creature inheritance which will make him an immortal. His brother on the other hand will have different traits." Hekate started.

"Yes however only partial of his creature inheritance has awaken..." Artemis responded gently holding a now human Harrison.

"What do you mean?" Apollo had voiced the question but everyone was curious about the boys.

"They maybe demigods but their fathers bloodline will completely overpower the demigod. They are what you would call Pterolycus." Artemis stated seriously.

Gasps were hear around the entire room, "But they are considered myths because no one has ever seen one." Zeus stated seriously.

"They are myths because there are only two left in existence. My sons are those two."

"What are you planning to do with Harrison now that hes fully healed?" Apollo questioned.

"I'm taking him to his father's village. At least there he can speak to his father and his grandparents about being Alpha."

"But I thought that they were dead." Zeus questioned.

"They are." It was Hekate who responded

"Then how?" Athena questioned.

"Wizards and Witches have a way to remain even in the afterlife. They make portraits that houses them after they die. So Harrison can talk to his father about everything hes going through." Hekate responded.

"That's genius really." Athena responded.

"It is and its really going to be helpful." Artemis responded. "Ah...good the Hokage should be waking up here soon. I need to leave to take Harrison through the American Ministry of Magic and to see the Hokage." Artemis stated getting up and heading for the entrance. "More can be explained when I return." With that she left.

"At least now I see why she only had her two sons." Apollo stated sadly.

**Author's Note:**

> Here is book number 3.


End file.
